Campfire
by ItsMiaWeyHey
Summary: Percabeth One-Shot. Idk how to summarize it. Just read and hit that yummy review button! ;)


Campfire

One Shot

Third Person POV

Annabeth dejectedly slumped down the white sand beach of Long Island Sound. Why didn't Percy like her?! Well, she could come up with about a million and one reasons, but she decided that was just not something to publicly advertise.

She shot a sideways glance towards the cabin area, and, squinting, saw what looked like Percy flirting with the daughters of Aphrodite. She sighed, and a silent, warm tear rolled down her cheek. She realized her eyes were welling up with fresh salty tears. She sniffled and turned to sprint off down Long Island Sound.

However, a familiar voice shouting her name stopped in her almost-tracks.

-mEaNwHiLe-

Percy had been frantic to do something, any thing about his new-found feelings for Annabeth, his best friend and love of his life. He hadn't realized how strong and passionate his love for the curly blond was until recently. Now he was eager to get his feelings out there, to tell someone. However, there was no one he was close enough to, to tell. Thalia was with the Huntresses; Grover was on a quest for more demigods; Nico was doing Zeus knows what; and, well...the only person left was Annabeh...and...so..yeah. He decided to seek advice from some daughters f Aphrodite.

-Time Skip-

As soon as the Aphrodite campers finished swooning over Percy's predicament, they commanded him to immediately rush to Annabeth, drop to his knees, beg for mercy and confess his love to her. Percy decided to try a less elaborate route. He went straight to the girl of his dreams.

-In AnOtHeR mInD-

Annabeth turned to face Percy, who was just coming to a stop in front of her. He had just sprinted all the way from the Aphrodite cabin, and wasn't even ever so slightly winded. _So perfect, _she thought to herself. _I could run double that distance and be just fine, yet, when I look at him, I'm left breathless. _Then realized what she was thinking and scolded herself, _stop it, Annabeth. This is pathetic. You need to focus on more important things, more realistic things, instead of something you'll never get. _

_"_Annabeth!" Percy gasped again.

"That'd be me..." I replied, hoping this was going to be good.

"Annabeth! I have something important to tell you!"

_Oh dear baby Zeus, _she thought. "Uh..."

I must've looked pretty flippin scared, because Percy quickly added, "No! No! It's nothing bad- I don't think," he assured me.

"Well... Lets here it then. C'mon, out with it." I kinda snapped.

"I...I-IreallylikeyouAnnabethforlik ealongtimeandilioveyousother epleasedonthurme!" Although Percy jumbled his words all together, I understood perfectly. I just stood with my mouth hanging wide open, unable to process if this was real life, or he was playing some sick joke on me, or he was...SERIOUS...

She immediately eliminated the last option.

Then what happened next extremely confused, surprised, and delighted her. Percy kissed her, right on the mouth. She could've enjoyed that moment much better if she hadn't been going into shock, and he'd pulled away before she could kiss back.

After he'd pulled away, Percy drew back and stared at Annabeth straight in her stormy grey eyes, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. Annabeth could only smile. She had _no words. _None. Percy took notice of this, but she was smiling largely, so he decided she was okay. Annabeth locked her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him, hard. Percy was completely and utterly surprised, but kissed back, just as hard and passionate. Their mouths moved in sync with one another's until they finally broke apart for air. Once Percy had caught his breath, he pulled Annabeth into a huge bear hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, Annabeth wrapping hers around his neck. Neither could keep a grin off their faces for the rest of the day. Or summer, in fact. Anytime one thought of the other, they were filled with an over whelming sense of love and happiness.

And that night, Percy and Annabeth curled up with each other next to the campfire, and the fire glowed a warm purple-pink.

**Review. **


End file.
